


Пусть очистятся сны

by Araphel



Series: You_needed [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araphel/pseuds/Araphel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Братья Винчестеры пережили Апокалипсис и сумели остановить Люцифера. Но с тенями прошлого справиться ничуть не легче.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пусть очистятся сны

**Author's Note:**

> AU после 5.18, можно считать приквелом к фику «Ты нужен мне». Написано для ББ Реверс 2011

Сеансы физиотерапии теперь проходят реже, и в дни, когда их нет, Сэм и Дин гуляют в городском парке – Дину надо разрабатывать ногу. Поначалу они старались не удаляться от пешеходных маршрутов – вдоль дорожек много скамеек, на которых можно передохнуть. Но теперь Дин ходит гораздо лучше, и Сэм счастлив видеть, как он ковыляет, чуть переваливаясь при ходьбе и то и дело задевая его плечом. Сэм держится совсем близко – в полушаге – готовый подхватить, поддержать. Дин, похоже, привык или смирился, во всяком случае, давно не ворчит по поводу личного пространства. Это радует и напрягает – беспечной болтовни и вечных подколок как-то очень не хватает. А может, это просто осень. Она пришла в город внезапно, в одну ночь, вместе с осознанием, что так долго они еще на одном месте не оставались и вот уже несколько месяцев их жизнь непривычно однообразна.  


В парке довольно пустынно: в это время взрослые еще на работе, а дети в школе, но Дин все равно старается держаться подальше от дорожек. Он идет медленно, осторожно выбирая, куда сделать следующий шаг, чтобы не поскользнуться на мокрой траве, – вчера был дождь, и по тянущей боли в груди Сэм с уверенностью может сказать, что будет еще, быть может, уже вечером. С каждым днем Дин проходит все большее расстояние, и то, что, вернувшись домой, он без сил валится на постель и не поднимается до ужина, его не останавливает. Он всегда был упорным, да и заняться все равно больше нечем. Сегодня они добрели до самого дальнего и безлюдного уголка. Сэм в который раз задается вопросом, как такое может прийти в голову – объединить парк со старым католическим кладбищем, но, похоже, брат находит что-то умиротворяющее в этих старых, поросших мхом могильных плитах, потемневших от времени фигурах ангелов и скорбящих Мадоннах. Дин доходит до надгробий и усаживается передохнуть прямо на одно из них – в тени каменного ангела с распростертыми крыльями. Он молчит и носком ботика задумчиво счищает грязь, налипшую на кончик трости – он все еще слишком тяжело опирается на нее, а земля сырая.  


Сэму не по себе от тишины, и не покидает ощущение, что изваяние смотрит прямо на него.  


– Тебя, наверное, все это бесит? – спрашивает он, не уверенный, о кладбище говорит или о хромоте, а может, и о прогулках: брат никогда не был любителем подобного отдыха.  


Дин замирает, словно прислушивается к себе, и становится еще тише, так что слышно, как с деревьев падают тяжелые капли.  


– Нет, – наконец качает он головой. – Я стою на своих двоих, могу передвигаться без посторонней помощи. Нет. Определено, нет, особенно, если вспомнить все прочие варианты.

Сэм не хочет думать ни о каких «прочих вариантах». Как не желает вспоминать о том, как сидел, привалившись спиной к такому же замшелому надгробию на кладбище Сталл и вцепившись одной рукой в клинок, торчащий из груди, другой передавливал поврежденную бедренную артерию Дина. И молил ангелов о помощи, не себе – брату. Грудь болела адски, но он просто не мог себе позволить отключиться, потому что знал, чувствовал, что не удержит и потеряет Дина уже навсегда, и тогда Люцифер, даже проиграв битву, выиграет. И его услышали, а может, Михаил и впрямь проникся симпатией к своему сосуду. Вместо кладбища они вдруг оказались в эпицентре колоссальной аварии – стычки архангелов такой мощи не проходят незаметно. Воздух дрожал от звука сирен, стрекотания вертолетов, стонов раненых, из груди вместо грозного небесного орудия торчала какая-то арматурина, и только Дин все также истекал кровью. Парамедики нашли их быстро и сразу же вертолетом доставили в госпиталь соседнего штата – местные больницы были уже заполнены – это все, что смогли сделать чертовы ангелы. «Прости, но раны, нанесенные нашими мечами, не в силах исцелить даже мы». Сэм не хотел прощать. Не мог тогда. Не может и сейчас. Перед глазами все еще стоит отпечаток огромных крыльев, оставшийся на залитом кровью асфальте.

– Сэм? Сэмми, ты со мной? – голос Дина выдергивает из воспоминаний.  


Сэм моргает и понимает, что уже долгое время смотрит на каменные крылья изваяния. Он отводит взгляд и утыкается в имя, высеченное в граните: «Джон» – только его пощадило время. В груди снова что-то болезненно сжимается, и он с трудом сглатывает невесть откуда возникший ком.  


Дин словно чувствует его смятение, он скользит взглядом по надписи, потом поднимает голову вверх, запрокидывая лицо к небу, а может, и к ангелу, и говорит:  


– Когда мама была беременна тобой, мы любили сидеть на заднем дворе на качелях, смотреть на проплывающие по небу облака и придумывать, на что они похожи. Она считала, что это помогает развитию, а папа смеялся, и говорил, что она растит мечтателя, а настоящий мужчина должен быть реалистом и верить в то, что можно увидеть и пощупать. Потом наклонялся, прижимался ухом к ее животу и начинал разговаривать с тобой, – по его губам блуждает слабая улыбка.  


От этого воспоминания становится тепло, хоть оно и Диново.  


– Ты когда-нибудь думал, где отец сейчас? Ну, после того как выбрался из Ада. Он ведь не стал призраком? – вдруг спрашивает Сэм и морщится от того, как испуганно и по-детски жалобно звучит его вопрос, и добавляет, оправдываясь: – Не хотелось бы охотиться на собственного отца.  


– Да уж, мне тоже. Тем более с его-то опытом, шансов у нас было бы мало, – криво усмехается Дин и добавляет с какой-то грустью: – Ты даже не допускаешь мысли, что он может оказаться на небесах?  


Сэм пожимает плечами – что хорошего в этих небесах? То же кладбище, что и здесь, – кладбище воспоминаний.  


Но Дин так редко обо всем этом говорит, что молчать не стоит, да и не получается. Признание вырывается само:  


– Когда Люцифер… когда он… – подобрать верное слово никак не удается – все или слишком пафосно, или глупо. Сэм вздыхает: – В общем, ему нравилось изводить меня. Он говорил, что когда отец узнал обо мне правду, то часто сожалел, что не оставил меня там, в пылающем доме. Он много чего рассказывал и показывал, но это… оно не отпускает меня… Наш старый дом, второй этаж пылает, а отец стоит внизу и просто смотрит, а потом берет нас обоих и вталкивает обратно, в пламя… или меня одного… И я ничего не мог изменить. Люцифер показывал мне сотню вариантов этой картины… – Сэм виновато пожимает плечами. – Его давно уже нет, а мне все еще это снится.

Из горла вырывается что-то похожее на сухое, сдавленное рыдание, и теперь Сэм смотрит вверх, не желая видеть кресты, надгробия и имя, до сих пор приносящее боль. Хотя, может, это и не имя, а всего лишь зажившая рана ноет к перемене погоды. По небу летят облака, то закрывая солнце, то обнажая его. Оно такое же, как в тех снах, только там всегда вечер.  


В его снах в воздухе висит предчувствие грозы или беды, тяжелое, почти осязаемое. Наверное, причина в рваных темных облаках, несущихся по небу, в то время как облетевшие деревья стоят не шелохнувшись. Последние лучи солнца, которым повезло прорваться сквозь тучи, золотят жухлую траву по вдоль обочин и голые ветви деревьев, отчего и они, и дом кажутся объятыми пламенем. Он такой же, как десятки тех, в которых приходилось останавливаться за годы их кочевой жизни: окна первого этажа заколочены, оторванные ставни заменены листами жести, на двери все еще болтается обрывок ленты, на котором можно угадать выцветшие буквы «do not cross», – несомненно, здесь произошло что-то жуткое, раз за столько лет так и не нашлось покупателя. Наверняка, местные обходят это место стороной, и только случайные бродяги рискуют забираться сюда. И свет, который мелькает за покосившимися ставнями второго этажа, наводит скорее на мысли о призраках, чем о временных постояльцах. Сэм легко может себе представить как там внутри: покосившаяся тумбочка, старый прогнивший диван, колченогий стол – для него всегда было загадкой, почему столы и стулья в заброшенных домах колченогие, – чудом уцелевший ночник, от которого все равно никакого проку. Проржавевшая ванна, в которой уже много лет не было воды, холод и сырость. Это всегда разные города, разные дома, но все они похожи друг на друга, как близнецы. Отец выходит точно, как по часам, – он не задерживается у порога, не осматривается по сторонам, словно ему безразлично, заметит его кто-то или нет. Часто в этих снах Сэм не один. Присутствие Дина придает ему уверенности и вселяет надежду, что теперь удастся что-то изменить. Но тщетно. Они следуют за отцом, на расстоянии, не особо, впрочем, скрываясь, но тому не до них. Как и прежде. На отце его старая куртка, та самая, которую он купил, когда отдал Дину свою. Сэм помнит каждую дырку на ней и каждое пятно. Вот только не уверен – это его воспоминания из прошлого или он успел изучить ее, следуя вот так за отцом в своих снах. Отец идет, не оглядываясь. Он проходит несколько кварталов и останавливается у обычного, ничем не примечательного дома. Выбирает «жертву», или просто знает, где произойдет следующее несчастье? Сценариев не так уж много, и Сэму все они известны, но от этого не становится легче – итог один.  


– Дом сгорает, и изменить ничего нельзя…  


Он вздрагивает, понимая, что сказал это вслух, выныривает из воспоминания о сне и встречает внимательный взгляд Дина. В нем нет любопытства «а что же дальше?». Дин просто ждет, и Сэму совершенно ясно, что если он сейчас решит замолчать, брат не станет настаивать, а примет как должное. И это отчего-то тревожит, не потому, что Сэму хочется откровенничать, просто это значит, у Дина есть свои секреты, своя боль, которую он предпочитает держать внутри. Так было всегда, но именно теперь это тяготит.  


Из горла вновь вырывается судорожный вздох, и Сэм мысленно стонет – ведет себя как истеричка.  


– Сейчас, правда, все иначе, – торопливо добавляет он, замечая, как хмурится Дин. – Он просто стоит и смотрит, и вдруг входит туда, за минуту до того, как рухнут перекрытия, и ни ты, ни я не можем его остановить.

А еще бывают сны, в которых Дин сам шагает в пламя, и никто и ничто не может его удержать, и слышен мерзкий шепот: «Отпусти его, Сэм. Ты думаешь, это будет убийством? О нет, это освобождение. Освободи его. Ты же знаешь, он устал и сам хочет уйти, иначе не сказал бы Михаилу «Да». И это сводит с ума больше, чем все кошмары вместе взятые. Сэм знает, что это ложь, но что, если Дин и правда хочет уйти? Однако спросить напрямую Сэм не решается – боится услышать утвердительный ответ.  


– Люцифер лгал, – Дин наверняка сейчас имеет в виду слова Сатаны об отце, но Сэм предпочитает думать, что это ответ на невысказанный вопрос.  


– Я понимаю, что это ложь, но мне все равно больно, больно до слез, – почти шепчет он.  


– Я знаю, – ровно говорит Дин. – Ты иногда плачешь по ночам. Как девчонка, – подмигивает он, как когда-то.  


– А ты подглядываешь, как школьник, – парирует Сэм, чувствуя себя неловко, будто о нем узнали что-то неприличное. – Я мешаю тебе спать?  


И видя, как брат отрицательно качает головой, спрашивает:  


– Ты говорил врачам, что по ночам тебя мучит боль?  


Дин неопределенно передергивает плечами. Значит, нет. Сэм знает, что брат слишком упрям и если уж решил потихоньку слезть с обезболивающих, то его не переупрямить. Впрочем, все верно – достаточно его, Сэмовой, зависимости. Но и истязать себя – не выход. Пока он пытается подобрать слова, чтобы сказать о необходимости дать себе передышку, Дин говорит:  


– Он в раю, Сэмми. Правда.  


Внутри все обрывается – значит, все же не удержал, и брат в очередной раз шагнул за грань. Хотел ли он остаться?  


– И какой же у него рай? Каждый день убивает желтоглазого? Или тренирует нас до посинения?  


Дин смотрит на него с пониманием и грустью.  


– Дом, ирисы вдоль белого заборчика. Семья. Все как у людей. Все, о чем он мечтал.  


Совершенно некстати вспоминается семья Миллиганов. К ним отец убегал от реальности, от них с Дином. Тогда Сэм не ревновал, еще и удивлялся, отчего так бесится Дин, а теперь вдруг понял. Почувствовал. Нет, он желает отцу счастья, но почему так? Он просто чувствует на себе насмешливый взгляд статуи.  


– И ты не сказал ему правду? Не сказал, что это всего лишь иллюзия?  


– Это не иллюзия, Сэмми. Не совсем. На первом подплане Мира Огненного* каждый встречает тех, с кем пережил самые счастливые минуты жизни. Он наслаждается ими, пока не заполнит пустоту, и потом может идти дальше. Я подумал, – брат смущенно вертит в руках трость, – пускай отец хоть там насладится этим. Он заслужил. Придет время, и он сам все поймет.  


«Мир Огненный», «подплан»? Сэм не уверен, что хочет знать, откуда такие познания об устройстве Небес. Но один вопрос не дает покоя и его нужно задать:  


– И с кем же отец провел лучшие мгновенья жизни? – он знает ответ. Но хочет услышать подтверждение, как в детстве, когда слова Дина приобретали статус непреложной истины. – Кто там, в доме с ирисами?  


– Мы, Сэмми. Ты, я и мама. Так что… пусть очистятся сны.  


– «Пусть очистятся сны»? – недоуменно переспрашивает Сэм. – С каких это пор ты выражаешься, как Кастиэль? – и тут же мысленно одергивает себя – брат наверняка скучает по этому крылатому чудику.  


Но Дин спокойно поясняет:  


– В детстве, когда мне снилось что-то плохое, мама шептала что-то вроде молитвы. Я помню только первую строчку: «Пусть очистятся сны…». Вдруг как-то само всплыло в памяти.  


– Знаешь, – вдруг продолжает он, – я ведь вспомнил те минуты. Счастливые мгновенья отца. Я смотрел на наших родителей и знал, что произойдет, когда они войдут в гостиную: они начнут целоваться, а ты тем временем перевернешь банку с вареньем и перепачкаешь все, до чего дотянешься. У меня вся голова была в малиновых колтунах. Они нас потом в четыре руки отмывали.  


В его голосе такая тоска, что у Сэма холодеет в груди.  


– Ты ведь не хотел там остаться? Ты ведь не мог забыть, что здесь есть люди, которым ты нужен? Мне, Бобби, – звучит эгоистично, и если эта чертова каменная глыба и впрямь выражает эмоции, то наверняка, сейчас в ее глазах немой укор. Плевать. Плевать на всех ангелов, демонов. Ему нужен Дин, и не в каком-то гребаном раю, а здесь, на земле. Чтобы… Чтобы просто был и чтоб улыбался, и доставал глупыми приколами, и врубал свои старые заезженные кассеты, и нес чушь. Потому что так правильно. Потому что Дин – это дом, семья. Даже если не рядом, но на этой земле. Да, Сэм согласен и на это. – Черт, да ты еще не выполнил обещания, которое дал перед самой битвой – мы должны съездить в Сисеро, к Лизе.  


Дин долго на него смотрит, потом бросает короткий взгляд на статую и поднимается со своего места:  


– Он сказал примерно тоже самое.  


И только сейчас Сэм замечает в руке изваяния меч – он опущен вниз, потому и не сразу виден. Вдруг накатывает такое облегчение, что хочется самому плюхнуться на какой-нибудь камень, а еще лучше лечь и уснуть, и неважно, очистятся сны или нет. Но вместо этого Сэм спешит за хромающим к выходу Дином: мало ли, трава все еще влажная, да и ямы могут быть.  


И уже у кованой ограды он оглядывается на каменного ангела и благодарно ему улыбается – хоть раз небеса оказались на его стороне.

* * *  


Засыпая поздно вечером, он думает об ирисах и маме. Но снова оказывается перед заброшенным домом. Все также, не шелохнувшись, стоят деревья, все также по вечернему небу несутся облака и закат напоминает зарево. «Пусть очистятся сны» – всплывает в памяти, и Сэм идет по дороге, в направлении, которое наверняка выбрал бы отец – он чувствует это – продолжая повторять эти слова. Быть может, это игра его воображения, но небо проясняется, и когда он подходит к уютному коттеджу, тот залит мягким светом заходящего сентябрьского солнца. Отец стоит чуть в стороне, у изгороди. Сэм долго смотрит на него, пытаясь угадать, что его ждет, если он решится подойти, но тщетно. Его злит собственная робость – какое ему теперь дело до неодобрения в глазах Джона? И он решительно шагает вперед.  


– Я думал, ты так и не решишься подойти. Я все жду тебя, жду, – отец говорит спокойно, но в душе Сэма вспыхивает привычное раздражение – даже во сне он по-прежнему упрям и не делает первый шаг:  


– А сам почему не подошел? – он слышит свой голос и чувствует себя восемнадцатилетним.  


– Это твой сон, – пожимает плечами отец.  


– Тогда зачем ты здесь? – глупо спрашивает Сэм.  


– Наверное, это нужно тебе, – терпение отца воистину удивительное – в его глазах ни тени привычного раздражения.  


Сэм оглядывается на коттедж и вздрагивает, когда ему кажется, что дом начинает пылать, он машинально повторяет «Пусть очистятся сны» и только потом соображает, что это всего лишь лучи солнца, отражающиеся в окнах. Он снова поворачивается к отцу.  


Сэму так много хочется высказать, все, что накопилось: о сделках, о Миллиганах, об упрямстве, о своих ошибках и разбитых надеждах, о том, как боится потерять Дина, о том, что ему всегда не хватало Джона, и он до сих пор иногда скучает по нему. Ему кажется, что если все это выплеснуть, станет легче. Но вместо этого он вдруг опускает голову:  


– Ты был прав – меня следовало убить. Я чуть все не погубил. Дин должен был послушать тебя. Это было бы правильно.  


– Нет, Сэмми. Я ошибался. И я рад, что Дин не выполнил приказ.  


– Правда?  


– Правда. Ты и твой брат – это все, что меня удерживало. Только из-за вас я каждый раз возвращался с охоты.  


Услышать это на удивление приятно и неожиданно, и, наверное, его эмоции отражаются на лице.  


– Я знаю, в это трудно поверить, учитывая, как мало времени я проводил с вами, но, честно говоря, – отец грустно улыбается, – было не похоже, чтоб ты особо нуждался во мне. У тебя всегда был Дин, и казалось, тебе хватает. Тебе повезло с братом.  


– Да, – соглашается Сэм. «Но порой мне кажется, что хотя он рядом, его нет», – хочется добавить ему, однако он молчит.  


– Все будет хорошо, – рука отца тяжело опускается на плечо. – Ему просто нужно немного времени. Он ведь вернулся.  


– Откуда ты… Ты знал? – Сэм искренне поражен – разве в раю, когда мечты становятся реальностью, есть дело до того, что там, внизу?  


– Я всегда знаю, что с моими мальчиками, – Сэм и не знал, что в глазах папы может быть столько тепла. Наверное, так он смотрел на них с Дином, еще до той роковой ночи.  


– Тебе тоже пора, сынок. Присматривайте друг за другом.  


– Да, сэр, – привычно откликается Сэм, и это впервые его не раздражает.  


Отец уходит, а Сэм еще долго стоит и смотрит на уютный дом, синие ирисы вдоль белого заборчика, старые качели, виднеющиеся из-за угла, игрушки, забытые Дином у крыльца – он и в раю такой неряха! На душе легко и спокойно, как не было давно. Он смотрит на силуэты, двигающиеся за занавесками, и думает о том, какой могла бы быть их жизнь, обернись все иначе… и понимает, что ни о чем не жалеет. Он остается до тех пор, пока над коттеджем не загораются звезды, и когда отец, выйдя на крыльцо, долго всматривается в темноту, а потом машет рукой – Сэм уверен, что этот жест предназначен ему. Легкое облако, ненадолго закрывающее Большую Медведицу, очертаниями смутно напоминает крылья...

**Author's Note:**

> Мир Огненный – В некоторых эзотерических направлениях, в частности в теософии и Агни-Йоге, и еще в нескольких, считается, что Тонкий мир состоит из Астрального плана и Ментального плана. Астральный – это мир эмоций. Ментальный – мир мыслей. Аналогия астрала и эмоций – вода, аналогия Ментала и мыслей – огонь. Отсюда Ментальный план – Мир Огненный. Каждый из этих миров имеет семеричную структуру. Верхние подпланы астрала и нижние ментала соответствуют человеческому пониманию Рая  
> Считается, что первый подплан Мира Огненного – это место где человек встречается с теми, кто ему был наиболее дорог при жизни, ради кого он был готов пожертвовать всем. Именно эти моменты наивысшей любви откладываются в его «зерне духа», и находят свое воплощение на данном подплане.  
> Дин вполне мог читать подобную литературу, а мог все узнать и «из первых рук» – от Михаила.


End file.
